The New Marauders
by SilverDrama
Summary: Sirius raised Harry Lucius is in Azkaban. Draco, Harry, and Neville, all equal in feeling of no parents team up in their second year with a young Gryffindor in hopes to have an unstoppable pranking group, they weren't counting on the Chamber of Secreta;
1. Prologue: One Year

**Okay, this just came to me, I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way owning Harry Potter, I haven't found a good piece of logic to work on to make it mine...**

* * *

Eleven year old Harry James Potter was standing in his black Hogwarts robes, he was on Platform 9 3/4 and he was getting ready to go to Hogwarts for the first time in his life. He was excited; he could hardly contain his excitement. His godfather was standing next to him, Harry was waiting for the lecture on pranks. His godfather Sirius had been working the art of pranking into Harry since before he could remember. Harry found it quite amusing.

"Now Harry, remember, prank old Snivelly whenever you get a chance to." Sirius was reminding him.

"And don't forget to use the invisibility cloak when sneaking out, always have the Marauders' Map, don't get caught and never conspire with Slytherins." Harry finished for his godfather.

"I am so proud, you have finally learned." Sirius said wiping a mock tear off of his eye.

Harry looked at him, "Sure, why not." Harry said. "So the whole thing on no conspiring with Slytherins, does that apply to Draco?" Harry hopefully asked. Harry and Draco had been friends since before either could remember.

"Draco is an exception, but he probably won't be Slytherin, there was no Lucius Malfoy to pound it into him, and Narcissa was never really fond of the ways of purity, she always followed suit though. Anyways, you should be getting on the train, find new friends, find you old friends, and make a new generation of Marauders." Sirius said.

"Fine, but I decided who is inside of the new generation of Marauders, and you have no say." Harry said.

"Fine, but if you put in someone like Vincent Crabbe or Gregory Goyle, I will have to strangle you." Sirius said.

Harry shrugged, "Fair enough." Harry said.

Harry grabbed his luggage, boarded it onto the train, assured his godfather that he would be all right, and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Harry wandered the compartments until finding the one he wanted. He walked inside, "Hey Draco." He said to blond haired boy sitting in the compartment.

Draco looked up at Harry, "Hey Harry, nice to see you here. Seen Neville lately?" He asked. Draco was referring to Neville Longbottom. Neville was a friend of theirs; Neville had been surprisingly good enough at hiding his mischievous side from his family. Neville, Draco, and Harry were planning to have a wild first year.

"Nope. He's probably late, probably forgot something, he always does." Harry said.

"I resent that." Harry and Draco turned to the compartment door which was now occupied by a dark haired boy, this was Neville.

"Hey Neville." Harry said. "Sorry about that, but you know it is true." Harry said.

Neville looked at him, "Yeah I know, but still."

"Fine, we promise not to mock the way that you forget things." Draco said.

"Deal?" Harry asked.

"Deal." Neville said.

The three boys spent the entire train ride discussing how they would live their first year at Howgarts, all the pranks they would pull, and all of the fun they would have. The three boys never even noticed the train come to a stop, luckily for them, they were all in their robes anyway.

The three boys hopped off of the Express and over to a place where a large giant was, the giant called himself Hagrid and asked the kids to get four into a boat. Harry, Neville, Draco, and girl with red hair got in one boat.

"I'm Neville. Who are you?" Neville asked the girl.

"I'm Susan Bones." She replied.

"Okay." Neville replied, Draco and Harry were too busy looking at Hogwarts.

As the students pulled onto the shore, kids were anxious and nervous, Harry and Draco were both talking about what house they'd be in.

"We should be in Ravenclaw." Harry debated.

"How about Gyrffindor?" Draco suggested.

"Hufflepuff?" Harry added.

"Slytherin?" Draco put in.

"My godfather might have a heart attack if I went there." Harry said.

"Oh." Draco said.

"If we go to different houses, each of us, we will have access to more houses, a better advantage." Neville pointed out.

Draco and Harry stopped and stared at Neville. "Neville, you're a genius. Maybe you'll be Ravenclaw." Harry said.

"I think Hufflepuff sounds cool, they're pretty loyal. Maybe you should go to Ravenclaw Harry, and Draco, you to Slytherin." Neville said.

"Perfect. But shouldn't we have a Gryffindor. They're pretty powerful." Draco said.

"I hear the Weasleys have some pranksters. I don't recommend going for the twins, but they have a girl coming next year, she'll probably be Gryffindor. We could wait a year without a Gryffindor, and then pull her in. I hear that she _loves_ pranking." Harry said.

"Harry, I can see why you should be in Ravenclaw, that's brilliant man." Draco said.

"So we got a plan?" Neville asked.

"We got a plan." Harry said.

The boys waited to be brought into the Great Hall, they were sorted with an old hat, and just as they had planned, Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw, Neville into Hufflepuff, and Draco into Slytherin. The three friends had a plan. They had to wait a year to put in action. They wisely decided not to have teachers hold a grudge against them until they had their Gryffindor girl. So they waited, one year without pranking...one year, for her...

* * *

**Okay, so that's all I have written, I kind of want to know what you all thought about it...I'm not sure about this, and I may end up kicking myself for starting another chapter story, but oh well...hehe, oh and yes, the next chapter will be the Hogwarts Express the next year, sorry, but I didn't want to write a story without Ginny, so yeah. So yeah, basically, to sum up their first year...they didn't have the Sorcerer's Stone fiasco, they were model students (only to gain trust) and well yeah, an uneventful year, but Year II is all the fun...well I hope you review...**

**--Cherry--**


	2. Year 1: Just What They Needed

**Okay, sorry for the delay, but school just kicked back in, so I'm swamped...hehe...anway, on with the story...**

**Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter, or the line I just used...**

* * *

Eleven year old Ginny Weasley stood on the Platform, Platform 9 3/4. She had seen her brothers disappear for years in the Platform, they were able to go to Hogwarts, and now so was she. She was excited, about many things. One of them being the vast amount of pranks she'd be able to pull. At home, she had been restrained, only being able to prank with Fred and George, who quite honestly, didn't really prank. She was very happy to be going to Hogwarts; maybe she would meet some new friends, some pranksters. She was hoping she would, but she didn't know where to look.

Twelve year old Neville Longbottom was standing on the Platform waiting for his friends, but he didn't kid himself, they probably weren't there. He was the only one who was ever early to things. He stood waiting on the Platform, waiting for his friends. He looked over and saw the Weasley girl. He knew she loved to prank, he just had to find a way to approach her, but he shouldn't try yet, should he? No, he would try; he needed to talk to her, to someone.

"Hi, I'm Neville." Neville said as he walked over to Ginny who had been left alone for a minute.

"Ginny. Say, can you help me?" She asked.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" Neville asked.

"I need help with getting my stuff away. Mom's helping Ron, she is still a little flustered over Ron being sorted into Slytherin." Ginny said. It had been a shock to her family when her brother Ron had been sorted into Slytherin. She could tell that her mother and father, although denying it, were a little disappointed, but Ginny wasn't. She and Ron were good friends and she knew that his being in Slytherin didn't condemn him to being evil; it only meant he was ambitious.

"No problem." He said to her, he remembered being a scared first year; it is always nice to have someone to turn to.

Neville pulled her luggage over to the luggage compartment; he shoved it in with the rest, and bumped into Ginny on accident.

Something fell out of Ginny's pocket, a parchment. Neville picked it up, he looked at it. "Wow Ginny. You buy from Zonkos?"

Ginny blushed a deep red. "Yes, but my family disapproves, well Forge doesn't, but they don't count for much decision making in my family." Ginny said.

"You like pranks that much?" He asked.

"Yes, it's truly my life." She said.

Neville looked at her; this would be easier than he thought. "Well Gin, what would you say if I told you that I could introduce you to kids that are only a year older than you, love pranking as much you, would accept you, and one is in Ravenclaw, one in Hufflepuff, and another in Slytherin?" Neville asked.

"I'd say that if I was in Gryffindor, we'd be having an incredible advantage." She said.

"So you'll join?" Neville asked.

Ginny looked at him. For once in her life, she had a chance to prank without doing it with her siblings, she was excited. "Yes Neville, I would." She paused. "I can tell that you're the Hufflepuff, you're in Hufflepuff uniform, but who's the other two?" Ginny asked.

"Ah Gin, can't tell you that, not until you meet them, but trust me, they're nice." He said.

Ginny looked at him, she remembered what Ron had told her about the students in his year. "It's Harry and Draco." She confidently said.

Neville looked at her, "How did you know?"

"I'm smart." She replied.

Neville laughed at this. He pulled her into the compartment that the boys had labeled as their own.

"Draco and Harry-," Neville began but was cut off.

"ARE HERE!" Neville and Ginny turned to see Draco and Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry, Draco…you're late." Neville said.

Harry chuckled. "Sirius gave us some Zonkos and some helpful hints. He told us how to get into the kitchens, and other stuff, so sorry."

"I'll take that as sarcasm, yet truthful. You aren't sorry, but you do know how to get into the kitchens." Neville said,

"Yup." Harry said.

"I feel left out." Draco complained.

"More and more like a Malfoy everyday." Neville joked.

"Hey, not my fault that my dad was Lucius Malfoy." Draco said.

Ginny looked up. "My parents won't tell me, why did he go to Azkaban?" She asked.

"Oh, well when Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters were torturing Neville's parents," Draco paused; he knew this was hard for Neville. "Well, my dad was one of them, and he was caught and sent to Azkaban. My mother was so disgusted by his behavior, that she changed both mine and her last name back to hr original name of Black." Draco finished.

"Oh, thanks. I've always overheard my parents talking about your father, badly I may add, and I always wondered what he did." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I don't really like to talk about him." Draco said.

"Let's tell Gin what to expect at Hogwarts then." Harry suggested.

"As long as it's the truth." Ginny said.

"Neville, you can tell her." Harry said while slumping in his seat.

Neville spent the entire train ride explaining Hogwarts to Ginny in a way her brothers had never depicted it.

When the train got to the stop, the boys separated from Ginny, who had to go off with the first years as they had done the previous year.

The three boys walked into a carriage and found sitting in it to be Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Harry and Draco and learned him so well since Harry became, the youngest in over a century, seeker of the Ravenclaw team. Draco, on the other hand, became a chaser half way through the year when one got seriously injured.

"Hello, Potter." Oliver said in disgust. "I here your group of friends doesn't have a Gryffindor, that will hurt you, Gryffindors are the best." Oliver spat at Harry.

Harry, who had a faint, yet noticeable smirk, replied, "Oh, but Ollie," Harry mocked Oliver with a taunt name, "We have implored the assistance of someone who as good as a Gryffindor."

"A first year?" Oliver said with a possibility of fear.

"A first year, Gryffindor bound." Neville said.

Oliver turned around and sunk into his chair, he admitted defeat by doing so.

The horseless carriages pulled into Hogwarts and the students got out. The three boys split into their houses and went to sit down.

As the three watched Ginny be the last kid to be sorted, it was nervous. Finally, the hat bellowed out a "GRYFFINDOR." And Ginny was what they needed.

Gryffindor burst into applause. The other houses hadn't started, but Draco, Neville, and Harry had. The rest of their houses looked at the three boys and amused themselves with thoughts.

The feast went on, and the four new marauders, each from a different house, went up the stairs to their dorms, they had a busy day ahead of them…

* * *

**Sorry it ended so fast, but I have a lot of back in school stuff fter fall intercession, and I wanted to get this out to you all...so yeah...I really hope you review, I love my reviewers and I have to say, I have just about the same favorites and alerts on this one as I do on my 22 chapter fanfic about an OC, really says the kind of stats you get when you write something that is about certain characters...hmm, anyway like I said before...review!**

**--Cherry--**

**Okay...sorry, but no i havent updated but a lot of people have been writing my ,mistake in calling Harry a Slytherin...yeah, I fixed it, Im really really really sorry, I was up at like 1 or 2 AM writing this so I could get it out...sorry again**


	3. Year 1: Abby Walker

**_REPOSTED ON: 10.25.07

* * *

OKay people. I had to redo this chapter after a continuity problem was pointed out by a kind reviewer named:_**

ginny-potter-7

thank yoou for pointing this out, I have a lot of continuity problems huh? Yes, I admit it, I accidently put Ron as a Gryffindor in this chapter and I mentioned that his mother was disappointed of him being in Slytherin in another chapter...I am sorry. So I hope you reread!

* * *

POSTED ON: 10.17.07

* * *

Okay, this is officially the longest chapter I have _ever_ written...hehe, sorry about the wait, but I was trying to write a chapter and it wasn't coming to me, so I sat down today and wrote like 85 of this chapter...hehe, I was determined. Anyway, here we go 

**Thank you to all of my reviewers:**

_**Merlins-wolf**_

**_gizzer18_**

**_Caitie Babie_**

**_PrincessDitsy_**

**_tumshie_**

**_njferrell_**

**_and islay12_**

**Okay, hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own the plot or the line I just used.**

* * *

It was two months since the sorting of Ginny, school had gone extremely well for the four. Draco had two henchmen, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The two weren't allowed to be around the New Marauders that much, but they were with Draco when they could be, it annoyed Draco, but, he liked the protection, he was too small to fight back for himself. Draco had also made a small acquaintance with Ginny's older brother, Ron, who was the first Slytherin Weasley. Neville had made friends with a girl named Su and a boy named Justin in Hufflepuff, so Neville had his house friends. Harry was friends with a girl a year ahead of him, Cho, and a girl a year below him, Luna. Sirius had told him that at the age of twelve, his Potter charm was already working on girls, Harry told him Luna and Cho were just nice. Ginny had made friends with a girl in Harry's year, her name was Hermione. Ginny always talked about how much she wrote in this stupid diary, it was scaring Ginny a bit. Ginny also made friends with two girls in her year, Abby Walker, a bright girl who had no problem standing up for her friends, and Eloise, Eloise Midgen to be exact. Eloise was only eleven, but she already had acne squirting across her face. So all of the New Marauders (they were still debating on a new name, if one at all…) had their own friends in their houses.

Classes had gone boring, nothing unusual, although, they had a new teacher this year, his name was Gilderoy Lockhart, he knew nothing more than a memory charm, although, his legendary works were the things qualifying him for the job, although, the New Marauders thought there was more to his story. They were all sad to see Professor Lupin, a friend of Sirius' leave, but he had to, people were beginning to get suspicious of his secret…lycanthropy.

The four had an outstanding detention, and Sirius told Harry that he had never been prouder of Harry, except when Harry became Seeker, Quidditch was important to Sirius. Even with their detentions and late night shenanigans, the four still kept the top grades, Ginny's grades were adequate, but not top. Neville was the studier of the group; Harry found it amazing that Neville wasn't a Ravenclaw. Harry and Draco were the procrastinating geniuses of the group; they could whip out a paper just minutes before it was due.

Ginny was now walking back from Potions class, which, unluckily for her, was held at the end of the day before dinner. She began walking to the Great Hall. She scanned the crowds and tables and found that Harry, Draco, and Neville were all sitting at the Slytherin table. Ginny, who didn't really care about the differences between the two groups, sat down at the Slytherin table with them.

The Great Hall looked at her. Normally, the group would sit at Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, mainly Ravenclaw, but they never sat at Gryffindor and until today, they had never sat with the Slytherins. This was shocking that a Gryffindor would dare come to the Slytherin table, but the Slytherins who cared couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey guys…this is annoying, they're staring." Ginny said.

Harry looked around, his arrogance rose, "They're just jealous." He joked.

"Probably." Neville said. "Everyone is still shocked by Harry and the rest of Ravenclaw defeating the other teams in the house match at Quidditch. And well, they're all jealous because Hufflepuff won the House Cup, and because Slytherin came in second place. And then everyone is always jealous at Gryffindor's success. So basically, they're shocked we conspire with each other." Neville explained.

"Well that's mean." Ginny pouted.

"I didn't say we weren't going to get back at them though…" Neville said.

Draco and Harry turned to Neville. As much as Neville loved and helped with pranks, he always thought the rules meant something…him initiating a prank was a new thing.

"What?" Neville innocently asked.

"Nothing." Draco and Harry said in unison.

Ginny turned to the two. "Oh my god, will you stop that. You're worse the Gred and- arg- Fred and George." She said.

Harry, Draco, and Neville all laughed. Ginny's brother would joke around by the names Gred and Forge instead of Fred and George.

"So…Gin." Draco began. "Anything interesting in Gryffindor?"

Ginny put down her bread and looked at him. "Not really. More kids have started teasing Eloise about her acne, it annoys me, and Ron is one of them. There is a girl a year above me, in your year, her name is Hermione." Neville nodded, Neville and Hermione were the two smart kids of the year. "She has this obsession with writing in this diary, it is really scary. I swear, once, I saw it write back to her. I don't know what that diary is, but it can't be good. As my parents used to say, don't trust anything if you can't see where it thinks. The only problem is, I can't prove anything, and I'm a first year known for pranking and Hermione is the top student of second year. If she didn't want others knowing about it, people would leave it alone. It really irks me about how people won't listen to us." Ginny pouted.

Neville smirked. "Oh and I guess the fact that we lie to them on a daily basis is no reason whatsoever."

"I know." Ginny said in a literal voice.

Neville turned to Ginny. "Gin, I was joking." He said.

"Oh…" Ginny replied.

Neville smirked and went back to his chicken.

--v--

The next day, Ginny woke up bright and early. She stumbled down the girls' staircase and into a common room that was vacant except for four people. A group of sixth years snogging _'Oliver needs to stop snogging every girl he meets'_ Ginny thought. Ginny's classmate Colin Creevey was in the common room finishing up homework. Hermione was the fourth person in the common room, she was scribbling away in her diary. _'I know there's something wrong there, but what? I mean her diary couldn't be writing back to her, could it?'_ Ginny thought to herself.

Deciding to do something, Ginny sucked up the bravery within her and walked over to Hermione. "Hermione." Ginny said. "What is with your diary? You write in it all of the time, and it sometimes seems as though it writes back." Ginny said.

Hermione looked at her as though she was crazy. "Ginny, get some common sense. Diaries don't write back. Oh and I write in this a lot because I want to. Just like you want to go and fraternize with the enemy." Hermione spat back.

Ginny looked at her. "The enemy?" She asked.

"Harry, Draco, and Neville are in different houses, they're our enemies. You should know that." Hermione said.

"Well, you're being just as prejudicial as some of the Slytherins when they call you a mudblood," Hermione flinched at her call-cat name, whereas Ginny shrugged it off, it was only as bad as you wanted it to be. "So tell me, where is the difference? They call you things. You are mean to them." Ginny said.

Hermione looked hurt. She began scribbling in her diary again.

_'That got me nowhere.'_ Ginny thought. She turned away from Hermione, as she turned, she noticed something red on Hermione's robes, it looked like blood, but there was nothing Ginny could do. So Ginny walked over to Colin who was putting the finishing touches on his homework.

"Hey Colin." Ginny said as she sat down.

"Hey Gin." Ron said. Colin scribbled down the last of his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. "Sorry, had to redo my essay." He said putting the paper carefully in his bag.

"Redo? Why?" She asked.

"Theodore Nott destroyed mine. You know sometimes I really want to smother all of the Slytherins." Ron said.

"Why all?" Ginny asked.

"Well, could you name me a nice one?" Colin asked his classmate, he thought for sure he was going to win this argument.

"Draco." She replied thinking quickly of her friend and not her brother.

"Draco Black, the boy who hexed me?" Colin asked.

"Draco Black, the boy who hexed you after you repeatedly mocked his father." Ginny finished for her now dumbstruck classmate.

"Why are you sticking up for the Slytherins?" He asked.

"Why can't I?" Ginny asked.

Colin couldn't respond, he didn't have a good comeback. So instead, he walked up to his dorm.

"Oh, and Colin, my older brother, Ron, he is _another_ nice Slytherin." Ginny yelled to him.

Colin, out of lack of sleep, gave her a rude hand gesture.

Ginny shrugged it off her mind, she didn't care, he was wrong, not _all_ Slytherins were bad, and she knew that, which was important.

--v--

Harry woke up to the sun glistening in on the Ravenclaw second year boys' dorms. As he got up, he realized that even thought it was seven-thirty; he was the only one in his dorm up. He took in this time to absorb what he had heard the previous day. What was Hermione doing? None of them could figure it out, but Harry knew it couldn't be any good. This seemed to be Dark Arts influenced, but as Ginny said. They no longer had trust, Hermione had loads, she would win, if she wanted to, which, they were sure she did.

Harry pulled out the Marauders' Map and opened it. He searched and scanned the halls, nothing important was going on. Then, he found something, a group of people, teachers, gathering around an area. He decided that he needed to find out what was going on, but first he would get Neville and Draco. He knew he couldn't get Ginny, if she was still asleep, there was no chance of them being able to get her.

Harry pulled on his black and blue robes, grabbed his invisibility cloak, threw it over his head, and grabbed the Marauders' Map. He was going to get Neville…

--v--

Neville Franklin Longbottom was one of the smartest kids at Hogwarts; he was second in his year, behind Hermione of course. He was a rule-follower most of the time, he would break it when he found it to be subconsciously right, which was whenever Draco, Harry, and Ginny could sweet talk him into it. Neville couldn't very well say no, he was very loyal after all, which is why he was put in Hufflepuff.

All of those thoughts plagued Neville as he fell asleep, while he was asleep, and when he woke up. Only, he didn't wake up naturally, he woken up by a shaking.

Neville opened his eyes. "Arg, Harry, what do you want?" He asked.

"Well, I came here to tell you that a bunch of teachers are gathering in one area, so, I came here to get you, then I was going to get Draco, then go down there with you guys." Harry explained.

Neville sat up in his black pajamas and rubbed his eyes. "What about Ginny?" He asked.

"Do you want to try getting up the staircase of hell?" Harry asked; that was what they had nicknamed the girls' staircase in Gryffindor.

"Never mind…so, we're going to get Draco. Can I wake him?" Neville devilishly asked.

Harry shrugged, "Whatever rocks your boat." He said.

Neville smiled, threw on his black robe, which covered his pajamas and began heading out the door with Harry. "Sweet…"

--v--

Draco Malfoy was snug in his bed, he was dreaming. His dreams whisked him away to what he wanted the most. He was content dreaming, so he was most certainly not prepared for what was going to happen…

Neville and Harry walked in to the second year Slytherin boys' dorm. They noticed that oddly enough, Slytherins woke up early, Draco was the lone sleeper.

Neville widely grinned.

"Come with me Honey,I'm your sweet sugar CandymanRun like the wind - fly with me to BountylandBite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understandThis is the end - of the sweet sugar CandymanOh my love - I know you are my Candyman,And oh my love - your word is my commandOh my love - I know you are my Candyman,And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland"

Neville loudly sang this part of the song; it didn't take Draco too long.

_"Silencio"_ Draco said while pointing his wand at Neville.

Neville's mouth kept moving, but nothing came out.

Draco turned to Harry. "Okay what was good enough for you to wake me up before eight-thirty?" Draco asked.

Harry decided there was an easier way to show Draco. He pulled out the Marauders'' Map and showed Draco.

"Wow, what are we waiting for…let's get down there!" Draco enthusiastically said.

Neville tapped on Draco's shoulder and signaled to his mouth.

"Do we have to?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"Fine." Draco said. He muttered the counter curse and Neville was able to talk.

"Thank you for letting me speak…did you like your wake-up call?" Neville asked.

Draco glared at him.

After a second of staring, the three burst into laughter.

"Come on, let's go." Draco impatiently said.

"Okay." Harry said.

The three boys ventured down to where the teachers were. They slid the invisibility cloak over their heads and crept up to see what was going on.

Harry finally saw it, Abby Walker, a first year girl who was muggleborn, was lying on the floor.

"Unconscious?" Harry asked.

Neville studied Abby's body.

"Paralyzed?" Draco guessed.

"Petrified." Neville said.

"Let's go, we don't want to get caught." Surprisingly enough, it was Draco speaking.

The three boys hurried out of the corridor.

"Where do we go?" Harry asked.

"We tell Ginny. Abby and Ginny were good friends.

--v--

Harry, Draco, and Neville hurried down to Gryffindor tower. They ran in and saw Ginny as one of the only occupants. She was sitting on a maroon couch next to Eloise, who was catching up on homework.

Eloise knocked a bottle of ink on Ginny, by accident.

"Arg." Ginny said.

Eloise looked up. "Oh my god Gin, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing, I'm really sorry, want me to help with the stain?" Eloise asked.

Ginny looked at her. "It's okay." Ginny muttered a spell and the stain disappeared. "No damage done, just finish your essay, it's do in three hours and you're just starting." Ginny said.

Eloise looked at her. "Yes Ma'am." She said while jokingly saluting Ginny.

Ginny laughed. She turned around to see Harry, Draco, and Neville. "What's up guys?" She asked.

They looked at her, it seemed so wrong to burst her bubble, but they knew that she needed to know.

Neville sucked up his inner courage. "Abby is petrified." Neville whispered so low that Eloise couldn't hear.

Ginny held her Gryffindor courageous face high. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"No, but it was petrified, unconscious, or paralyzed. But-"Draco was cut off.

"We thought that-" Harry said.

"Neville would know better than we did." Draco finished.

They must have noticed something was wrong when she didn't get onto them about finishing each other's sentences.

Neville enveloped an arm around her. "It'll be okay Gin." He said.

She tore away from him. "You don't know that." She spat at him. She turned to head out of the common room.

The three boys who felt weird in the Gryffindor common room alone, and wanted to help their friend, followed her.

They ran after her down the hallways. "GINNY SLOW DOWN!" They yelled with no effect. Ginny continued running.

"Where do suppose she's running?" Neville asked in heaves while they were running.

"I'm betting the hospital wing. Which, if you think, where Abby is, is on the way." Harry said.

The boys approached the scene. Ginny had run over to Abby and was in denial of her friend's state. Neville went and offered a comforting gesture to Ginny who, this time, didn't reject it. Harry went and followed Neville's suit and began comforting Ginny. Draco looked around and dropped his jaw. He pointed to the wall.

Professor McGonagall, who had just noticed the four new students, went over to them. "Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Miss Weasley, leave now, you shouldn't' be here." But it was too late.

"Professor. Who did that?" Draco asked.

"Did" –sob- "What?" Ginny asked in between sobs.

Neville's eyes broadened. "That." He said pointing to a bunch of red writing.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware._

"Is that blood?" Ginny asked.

"I think so." Neville said.

"It is indeed, but you four best leave." McGonagall said.

"No. We won't, not with Abby like this." Ginny said.

"Miss Weasley, do not try to be brave now, there is nothing you can do." McGonagall said.

Draco interrupted Ginny trying to respond. "Professor McGonagall, where'd the rest of the teachers go?" He asked.

"They left for a meeting to discuss what to do, this is very serious. And, I agreed to come back and bring Miss Walker to the hospital wing. Now you four can meet her in the hospital wing, but I please ask that you do not spread this around school, for the time being." McGonagall said.

Harry, Draco, and Ginny nodded, Ginny was still sobbing.

"Can I tell Eloise?" She asked.

"I guess it will do no harm if Miss Midgen knows since she was Miss Walker's friends, but absolutely no one else. Understood?"

Draco, Ginny, and Harry nodded again.

Neville was still staring at the wall and the writing. "Professor, what does it mean?" Neville asked. "The writing I mean. 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware' I'm confused. What _does_ it mean?" He asked.

McGonagall sighed, there was no way she couldn't not answer their question. "It means that everyone, muggleborns especially, are in serious danger."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"We are not sure Mr. Potter, this can not continue, if it does, we may have to shut the school down."

"What can we do?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. You can only keep yourselves and friends, especially muggleborns, safe." McGonagall paused. "You can keep an eye out for any suspicious people, but I am afraid that you can not do anything physical to stop the attacker. Only prevent yourselves from falling victim." McGonagall said. She picked Abby up and carried her to the hospital wing a corridor away.

Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Draco began walking to the hospital wing very slowly.

"Any ideas on who it is?" Draco asked.

Harry and Neville shook their heads.

"Hermione." Ginny whispered.

Neville looked to Ginny. "No way, not Hermione, she's too nice." Neville said.

"But she had something that looked like snippets of blood on her robes, and she has been anti-social lately, and she has been writing to a diary, and I swear that I saw it write back once." Ginny said.

"Oh right Gin, yeah, I diary is probably commanding Hermione to hurt her own kind, yeah Gin, I see the logic." Draco said.

"Oh…" Ginny said. "Then I have no clue." She said as they entered the hospital wing.

Ginny walked over to Abby and kneeled beside her, holding Abby's hand. Ginny began talking to Abby, asking her to come back, but Abby was indeed petrified. It would take fully grown mandrakes to heal her.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked, I was tryinig to make it longer, but I honestly thought that this was as far as I could go today, I was shocked by my writing, as I said before, I wrote 85 today (in like two-three -probably less- hours) hehe, anyway, I hope you like and I have to say that the New Marauders know all of the common room passwords because of each other... oh and my chapters say Year 1 because it is their first year of maraudering...if anyone is wondering about the song, it is Lollipop (Candyman) by Aqua...I used to listen to it as a child...hehe, oh and yes I changer Hermione, but she doesn't have many friends, so her attitude would be different, and, well...never mind...hehe, anyway, I hope you review!**

**--Cherry--**

**_Due to continuity problems, had to redo this chapter, I apologize, but please point out any other continuity problems._**

**_--Cherry--_**


	4. Year 1: The Black Weasels

**Okay, sorry about the long wait, I have been writing this chapter since my posting of the last chapter...so yeah, I haven't been slacking, just thinking...hehe, thank you all for the reviews you are giving me, I truly appreciate them. Oh and to those of you who pointed out Hermione being OOC with the diary and it being highly unplausible (sorry bout the long word...Wordly Wise word...) well this is and AU story (obviously) and Hermione is different, she doesn't have friends (other than Ginny, but Ginny isn't a main friend, just side friends...kind of...) and she is unstable and well yeah...she is OOC for this, but her having the diary just came to me, so deal...hehe, sorry. Anyway, I'm pretty sure this is either the biggest or second biggest chapter I have ever written...hehe, tell me if you want me to update more often with shorter chapters (which might be uneventful) or continue with my length now...or make them longer and post in larger spands of time. Oh and I typed this up in Word but was too lazy to read it through, so yeah...**

**Okay, on with it, I know.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own the world, characters, or anything else you recognize (including the line I used)**

* * *

Two and a half Months flew by in Hogwarts and out. The new Marauders decided to spend their Christmas break together, switching from house to house. They spent the first week and a half at the Weasley house called the Burrow. It was a bad mistake. Percy wanted to get Harry, Draco, and Neville in trouble for pranking and corrupting his sister. Fred and George were mad at Harry, Neville, and Draco for not including them in this new Marauder generation. Ron was mad at Draco because of his Slytherin being, and Harry and Neville by extent. And well, Mrs. Weasley wasn't too fond of her daughter being so close to boys. 

Then they went to Neville's grandmother's house for a week and a half. Neville's grandmother Augusta accused Harry, Draco, and Ginny of corrupting Neville. She also disliked Draco because of his family ties, especially his ties to the Lestrange family. Ginny ended up being forced to sleep in a secluded, dusty, and dirty part of the house because of the risks of the gender difference.

They then went to the Malfoy Manner where Draco's mother resided. Draco had always found it ironic at how much his mother had separated herself and him from the Malfoy family, yet, kept living in the Malfoy Manner. It didn't matter to him; he had a big house, friendly people, and free-elves. Draco's family of Blacks had been the first family with that high ranking and views of purity to set free their house elves. Although, they had been too nice to the house elves, they came back asking for an employment. Narcissa was too soft hearted to deny them the right to work since they knew them so well and the pay was cheap. While they were at the manner, the four spent all of their time searching the rooms, which wasn't such a good idea. Ginny got her hand stuck in a dark artifact and was almost chocked by a locket that Regulus, Sirius' brother, gave Narcissa. The four had fun at the Malfoy Manner other than Ginny's life-threatening incident. But the four hadn't had too much fun, only scads. So their expectations for 12 Grimmauld Place were very high.

Harry and the others walked into the narrow hall of 12 Grimmauld Place. "Okay, Draco, take a step to the left." Harry said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Just do it." Harry said.

Draco obliged and moved a step to the left in time to dodge something flying down the stairs.

"Hey Padfoot." Harry said to Sirius who was getting off the floor from where he fell.

Neville and Ginny looked shocked, Draco however, knew Sirius all too well. "Hey Padfoot. How's Kreacher?" He asked.

"Worse than ever, he is very miserable." Sirius said in a mock depression that fooled Neville and Ginny.

"So I take it you're rejoicing." Draco surmised.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yup."

Sirius looked at the four and stopped at Ginny. "Wow Harry, I knew you had Marauder blood in you, but none of us had a girlfriend at twelve." Sirius joked.

Ginny turned a little red; this was not her normal time. Harry hit Sirius in the arm. "She isn't my girlfriend, I don't have girlfriends, she's my escort." Harry mockingly said.

Neville turned to Harry. "Really?"

Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Sirius turned to Neville. "No." They all said in unison.

"Oh…" Neville confusedly replied.

"Okay kids, now in all fairness to your parents, or in Neville's case, grandparents, requests, I have to say that Ginny is not allowed to share a room with, either of you boys. Ginny, you get to have the third room on your right as you go up the stairs." Sirius said.

Ginny grabbed the handle on her bag and began to hoist it over her shoulder.

"Oi! Ginny!" Sirius called.

"What?" She asked.

Sirius smirked. "Make Kreacher get it." Sirius said.

Harry and Draco began laughing. "Never gave up one opportunity to annoy Kreacher huh?" Draco said.

"Nope." Sirius smiled back at the boy who, besides looks, had nothing to do with his father. "KREACHER." Sirius yelled.

A small three footed creature walked into the room, he was clad in old dusty rags. "Yes Master." His voice annoyingly, obeyingly, and rebelliously at once said.

"Take Ginny's possessions upstairs." He commanded.

"Why yes Master." Kreacher croaked, his inner disloyalty evident. "Anything to serve the most noble and ancient house of Black." The house elf said before taking a hold of the crimson and gold bag and taking it up the stairs.

"Okay, now boys, I actually split you apart, so you have different rooms." Sirius said while grinning.

The boys groaned. "Why?" Neville rebelliously asked.

Sirius almost jumped out of his seat. "Is that really Neville Longbottom? The Neville who everyone thought was a squib? The Neville who doesn't understand sarcasm?" Sirius asked. Harry, Draco, and Neville nodded. "What happened?" Sirius asked.

Draco and Harry were now clad in smirks. "Us." The said in twinlike unison.

**--v--**

The next few days carried on well. Sirius forgot until the sixth day there that he should probably ask how school was going.

"How's school going?" Sirius abruptly asked the four kids who were talking about Quidditch and eating their breakfast.

Harry, Neville, Draco, and Ginny dropped their spoons.

"What?" Sirius asked. "It can't be that bad, well, maybe old Snivelly, but other than that, it can't be that bad." Sirius said. None of the four responded. "What is going on?" He asked.

"Should we tell him?" Draco asked Harry. Ginny intently waited for the answer.

Neville looked at his clueless friends. "Guys, next time you try doing something like this, make sure the person you're debating about knowing or not, _isn't_ listening." Neville said sarcastically shaking his head.

Sirius burst into laughter. "Good one Neville, but seriously –god that's weird- what is going on at school that you guys feel you can't tell me?"

The four kids once again sat in silence, neither willing to talk. Finally, Ginny broke the silence. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened." She said.

Sirius's jaw dropped.

"Enemies of the heir, beware." Neville finished.

"Means muggleborns, and a lot of others, are in danger." Draco added.

Harry looked down at his shoes; this was the first thing he had ever kept from his godfather.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. But do you know anything about this place?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't. I do remember Cissy talking about it when I was a kid. Apparently, Lucius knew about it. He told her that it was opened once. He didn't tell Cissy who opened it, but he told her, in a rather rude manner, that muggleborn was killed last time. A girl, I think her name was Myrtle, if that rings a bell." Sirius said.

Ginny's head popped up. "You mean Moaning Myrtle?" She asked.

"I think so." Sirius said.

"Anyway, she was killed by some horrible monster kept within the Chamber of Secrets, the attacks stopped, but that is probably because someone was on to them, I'm not sure, it's been years since Cissy told me about it. I was eleven at the time, which isn't a very smart age." Sirius said.

"HEY!" Ginny said. "I'm eleven." Ginny said with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"You're not twelve?" Neville asked.

"Yes Neville, I turn twelve on August eleventh. Oh and Neville, why do ask so many questions?" She asked.

"Oh, well I-" Neville was cut off.

"It was rhetorical." Ginny snapped at him.

"Oh…" Neville replied.

Harry turned to Sirius, "So, do you remember anything else about the Chamber of Secrets?" He asked.

"No, I was too young; I never thought it was that important. I guess if you four really wanted to know, you could visit Draco's father in Azkaban. I hear he _hasn't_ gone insane, which is unusual for Azkaban. Although I do have to say that cousin Bella didn't go insane in Azkaban, she was already insane." Sirius said starting up a mock laughter before realizing something. "Sorry about that Neville, I forgot. Don't hold this over me." Sirius begged, which he was skilled at since his animagus _was_ a dog.

"Okay." Neville said.

"So you really think I, or we, should go see my dad?" Draco excitedly asked. As much as Draco hated his father, he couldn't help but love his father, want to know, want to see him.

"Whatever rocks your boat as long as you don't tell your mother you gave you the idea." Sirius said.

"But who do we tell her to send the 'thank you' gift baskets to then?" Draco joked.

**--v--**

The new form of Marauders (name pending to when they actually thought of one) spent a week doing nothing at Grimmauld Place, although, they were sharpening their prank and not get in trouble skills. Ginny was expertly skilled at not getting in trouble, but of course, she _was_ the only one to have siblings. Neville was a klutz at not getting caught, Draco was abnormally good, he would get away, but his mouth would loose him everything. Harry, however, was excellently skilled at 'evading capture' as he liked to put it. The four were definitely ready for some major pranking when the returned to Hogwarts. Neville was also _brushing up_ on some his subjects. He even had the nerve to bring Hermione over and work on their Herbology project together. A few things went wrong there. The beautiful portrait of Walburga Black, which was still residing in the home's entry hall for some reason, could smell the mudblood of Hermione.

"MUDBLOOD!" She shrieked. "GET THIS STUPID MUDBLOOD OUT OF THE BLACK PROPETY, OUT, OUT, OUT!" She continued screeching.

Sirius came over with a red and gold curtain. "Sorry mom, okay I'm not, I have to cover you up with this curtain, okay?" Before she answered, he continued. "I'd say I love you, but who are we kidding?" Sirius said before shoving the curtain over the portrait.

Sirius looked to see Hermione dwelling in the door well. "You are?" He asked.

"Hermione Granger, top student at Hogwarts. Is Neville here?" She asked.

"Ah, Miss Hermione, the girl Neville is "working" with." Sirius said.

By this time, Draco, Harry, Neville, and Ginny had appeared in the doorway. Ginny was too embarrassed (or conceited, take your pick) to talk to, or let her Hermione speak to her, so she ducked out of the hallway, creeped up the stairwell, and watched through the pokings in the banister.

Harry walked over to Sirius. "Will you stop mocking the sexual tension of our group?" He joked.

Hermione violently flushed a crimson red that surely would have made Godric Gryffindor proud.

"Yeah cause just because we have no sexual morals doesn't mean that we liked to have it pointed out to us all of the time." Draco joked.

Hermione once again blushed.

Harry nudged Neville. "I think you got an admirer." He whispered into Neville's ear.

Neville laughed and contained himself from blushing.

"What're you two laughing about?" Sirius asked Harry and Neville.

"Nothing." They both said innocently.

"Sure…" Draco said.

We were just…" Harry broke off.

"…Planning some pranks." Neville finished for his friend.

Ginny, who as watching from upstairs, couldn't contain herself. "Don't go all Gred and Forge-arg…Fred and George on me. Besides Harry, isn't it yours and Draco's thing, finishing each other's sentences?" Ginny asked as she gave in and walked down the staircase.

"Well, it's more of New Marauders…damn we need to think of our own name…thing." Harry said.

"Harry." Hermione snapped as she broke from her embarrassment. "Don't use vulgar language, it is horrible." Hermione directed in a haughty tone.

"Just as horrible as pouring your soul into a diary." Ginny shrugged as she walked to the entrance hall where the others were standing.

Hermione looked at her and immediately, everyone, but Ginny, wished she hadn't done that.

_'Crap…a new Lily.'_ Sirius thought, as much as he had liked his best friend's wife, she had been as much of a pain their asses as they were to her.

"Don't say that to me, you're just jealous because I'm smarter than you." Hermione snapped back.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and pulled Harry and Draco up the stairs and left Hermione and Neville to work on their project for Herbology.

Ginny, Draco, and Harry walked into a room, which happened to be Ginny's.

"Think Neville and Hermione are going to date?" Draco asked.

"Think Hermione is responsible for the attacks at school?" Ginny asked.

"Think we should come up with a group name?" Harry asked.

"Sirius walked in. "I doubt Neville and Hermione will date, anytime soon anyway. They actually remind me of old Moony and, Harry, your mother Lily." Sirius said.

At that time, the four occupants of the room heard someone else enter.

"Hey Padfoot." Remus Lupin said to his old friend. "What's up in your life?" Remus asked.

"Not much, Neville's got his first crush." Sirius shrugged. "Oh, and there are attacks at Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"What?" Remus said.

Sirius explained what had been going on at the school to Remus. He remembered to include how Hermione had been acting, yet also added how she, herself, was a mudblood.

"That doesn't make sense." Remus said. "She wouldn't attack herself, it is preposterous." Remus said.

Ginny slumped back in the chair she was sitting in, she had been, and still was, positive that Hermione was behind the attacks, and she was going to prove it, even if she didn't have help.

"Okay, what else were you guys talking about when I came in here?" Remus asked.

"Oh well we were wondering if anyone thought Neville was going to date Hermione, the girl downstairs, soon." Draco added.

Remus looked at the kids and Sirius, who was kid at heart, "Guys, don't say things like that, it isn't funny. I remember when I was a kid, a rumor, started by Sirius of course," Remus said leaving out the fact that both Sirius _and_ Peter had created the rumor, he liked to leave anything about Peter out of Harry's _"innocent"_ life. "It wasn't very funny, the girl was embarrassed too and well, I didn't forgive Padfoot for a bit." Remus said.

Ginny looked up at Remus. "Who was the girl?" She asked.

Remus looked mortified at the thought of having to answer the question; Sirius however, looked quite amused. "No one." Remus replied.

"Who?" Harry asked.

Sirius, against his friend's wishes, responded. "Lily." He said.

Harry looked aghast. "MY MOM?" He shouted.

"And that is why I didn't tell him." Remus said.

Yes Harry, your mother. It was second year; Peter was talking about how he never had a girlfriend." Sirius paused, he was stunned, and he had brought up Peter. Sirius quickly recovered knowing that the longer he paused, the more worried and upset Harry would be. "And well, James made a comment on how Lily and Remus were partnered up in every, believe it or not, Herbology project, at the same time as Peter. Well, my mind is kind of twisted-" Sirius was cut off.

"KIND OF?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed. "Okay, so my mind is _very_ twisted, so I made a joke about how Lily and Remus were probably dating, and well, it kind of spread by accident-" once again, Sirius was cut off.

"SPREAD BY ACCIDENT?" Remus shouted.

"Okay, so I might have purposely spread it, but still, yeah, you get the point. I also think that was about the same time that James started to notice and, correct me if I'm wrong, that was the same time that we came up with the name 'The Marauders.'" Sirius said.

Remus looked at him. "I think it was actually the day you made up the rumor about Lily and me that we thought of the name. It was right before we went to Herbology." Remus said.

Sirius looked at him. "Oh yeah…I remember that, Peter had to ask how to spell Marauders." Sirius said. "Stupid twit…" He muttered under his breath.

"Yep…so, you guys come up with a good name yet?" Remus asked.

"No." Harry replied.

"Nope." Ginny said.

"Sort of." Draco said.

The room's occupants turned to stare at Draco. He wasn't the smart one in the group, he was incredibly smart, but never creative smart.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it's kind of stupid, but I was thinking." Draco paused.

"Just say it mate." Harry told Draco.

"The Black Weasels." He whispered so low that no one else but the room's occupants could hear.

"Pray tell, _why_ did you pick that name, Draco?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Ginny is a Weasley, kind of like weasel, no offense Ginny." Draco said.

"None taken." Ginny said.

"And, well, I with my mother's maiden name, Black, so I'm a Black, and well, Harry is truly an honorary Black. That's where I got Black, so I kind put it together, The Black Weasels." Draco said.

"Brilliant." Harry said.

Ginny and Sirius nodded their heads in compliance.

"What about Neville?" Remus asked. "Surely something about him is in the name." Remus said.

Draco smacked his head. "Arg, I forgot Neville, I can't believe it, and it was such a cool name too." Draco said, still smacking himself in the head.

"I think it's cool." Said a voice.

The group turned to the doorway where Neville stood.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked.

"She left, we only had to sort out what we _had_ done and what we needed to get up, we split it up and she left. I did try to hand her that diary; she had a panic attack. Oh, it also had the words 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' written on the back in gold writing, not normal huh?" Neville said.

Remus looked at Sirius. "What diary?" He asked.

Harry began smirking along with Draco. "Oh, this diary that Ginny thinks is commanding Hermione to attack her own kind." Harry said, which earned him a rude hand gesture from Ginny.

"No offense Ginny, but it doesn't really seem plausible for someone to attack their own kind." Remus said. "Good theory, but let's put it on the back burner for now." Remus added.

Ginny slumped down in her seat. "Fine." She said angrily.

Draco, who wanted to change the subject, began talking. "So, we're all good with the name 'The Black Weasels?'" He asked.

The three other group members nodded their heads.

Sirius and Remus decided to go downstairs, Remus so he could make the group food that wasn't eight weeks expired, and Sirius so he could annoy his friend.

* * *

**Okay, sorry abouts the mature content added in there, but I couldn't help it and it _is_ a rated 'T' fic and that constitues as rated 'T' so yeah...hehe, oh and next chapter will deal with the Black Weasels (eeekk, I _finally_ got a name for them) visiting Lucius in Azkaban...so yeah...hehe, please review, I hope you all like the name 'The Black Weasels' so yeah...hope you review!**

**--Charlotte--**


	5. Year 1: Azkaban and Pasts

**Author's Note:** Okay peeps, I got this new chapter out!! yeah!! sorry about the loong wait, I was having writers block, and I was lazy...hehe. Oh and I made a trailer for this fanfic (I have no life) the link is in my profile!! Hehehe, hope you like. And this chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers (hint hint, sarcasm, please review if you read.)

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I see the logic, someone who wasn't even alove when JK Rowling started thinking of Harry Potter, yeah I see the logic in me owning Harry Potter...yeah, good logic.

* * *

**A trip to Azkaban and forgotten pasts**

* * *

The end of Christmas Break was nearing and The Black Weasels were preparing for a special trip before it was through, before their chances, and Abby's, were through.

"So, Draco, excited to see your father?" Harry asked Draco.

"Sort of, I mean I know he was horrible, but what little kid doesn't want to know their father?" Draco asked.

Harry and Neville bowed their heads in respect.

"I don't want my father." Ginny indignantly said.

"Well…you don't know what it is like…do you?" Neville said.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, stop being so spoiled, and DO NOT make a comment on how richer we are than you." Draco said.

"Oh, but it isn't fair, none of you had to grow up with the annoyities of a father, _and_ all of you are rich." Ginny complained.

"Ginny…just shut up." Draco said.

Ginny looked Draco in the eye with a look that said _'oh really_._'_

"Ginny, Draco's right, just stop talking about." Neville said in a calm voice, somehow, it worked. All of the friends calmed down and forgot about it. Neville had always had the ability to calm everyone down, it was a lifesaver sometimes.

"Fine." Ginny said. "But, what are we going to ask his father when we see him?" Ginny asked. "Do we just walk up and say 'hi, we're your son's friends, who probably wouldn't agree with, can you help us stop an evil source that is hurting our classmates by telling us a story you told someone over fifteen years ago?" Ginny sarcastically said.

Neville shrugged his shoulders, "works for me." He said and pulled Ginny's hand to the floo network set up in the large Black Manor.

"Neville, it just now occurred to me, how are we supposed to get there?" Draco asked.

Neville looked Draco square in the eye. "Well Draco, there actually is a floo system set up there for visitors, but not many people use it, who really want to see an Azkaban prisoner all the time?" Neville said.

"Okay…" Draco unsurely said.

Neville walked into the fireplace, took a handful of floo and spoke. "AZKABAN VISITOR WARD." He clearly said.

Draco walked in next. "Think it'd be funny if I tried a different word usage?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not coming to find you if you do." Harry said.

Draco shrugged. "VISITOR WARD IN AZKABAN." Draco clearly spoke.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Twenty Galleons says he ended up in the wrong spot." She said.

"Twenty Galleons says he's fine and did that just to yank our wands." Harry said.

Ginny laughed and stepped into the fireplace. "AZKABAN VISITOR WARD." She said, and she was gone just like Neville and Draco.

Harry shrugged and heard something, Sirius coming down the steps. It then occurred to him that Sirius may not have actually been cool with four pre-teens visiting a prison full of murderers and Death Eaters.

Harry quickly grabbed some floo and stepped into the fireplace. "VISITOR WARD IN AZKABAN." He said quickly, he saw Sirius running into the room, then nothing. Finally, after a matter of milliseconds, a room came into focus. He saw a blonde hair boy with recognizable silver eyes staring at him.

"Hey Draco." Harry said. "Where's Neville and Ginny?"

Draco smirked. "We landed differently than they did. Apparently, there is a Visitor Ward in Azkaban, which is further than my father than the Azkaban Visitor Ward." Draco said. "I guess I shouldn't have dared, oh well, we do have to cross the whole place, but, more people to know, right?" Draco said with the upmost sarcasm.

Harry and Draco began walking through many cells, no one seemed to be visiting this crowd, and the lot looked as though they'd all gone insane within seconds of entering. There were a few that weren't. One had grey eyes that Harry could have sworn that both Sirius and Draco sported.

"Lucius, is that you?" The woman asked, her black and knotted hair blowing in the tiny breeze echoing through the cell.

Draco turned white t the look of the woman, Harry recognized the woman as having an appearance almost identical to Sirius's cousin, Andromeda.

"Bellatrix?" Draco asked in the faintest voice Harry had ever heard him use.

"So it is you Lucius." The woman said. "Killed Black yet?" She asked with no fear in her voice.

"No." Draco said.

"Then Lucius, what are you doing here?" Bellatrix asked.

"Visiting my father." Draco replied in a dumbstruck voice, he was too shocked to even notice that Bellatrix was calling him Lucius.

"Lucius, what are you talking about? Your father died a year before you married my bitch of a sister, and why are you so short and looking like a twelve year old?" Bellatrix asked.

"No." Draco said, finally grasping himself. "I'm not Lucius, he's my father." Draco said.

Bellatrix looked hurt. "Well my boy." She said in a polite manner. "Join us, your father, when you're old enough, join the Dark Side, the Dark Lord. How is the Dark Lord doing anyway?"Bellatrix asked as thought there was nothing weird about the conversation.

"He's gone, vanished, one dark night got to him." Draco said, the courage that could have put him in Gryffindor had he not begged for Slytherin was rising.

"Wow, Wormtail was right." Bellatrix said.

"W-W-W-Wormtail?" Harry stuttered.

A blonde, fat, and terrifying looking man who seemed to be about Sirius's age, stood up, his shackles still binding his hands together. He walked over to Bellatrix, limping. "What is it Bella?" He asked. "Who are these two boys?" He asked. He looked at them again. "James, is that you?" He asked pointing at Harry. "Why are you hanging out with Lucius? Do you really hate me that much?" The man asked.

"Hold on, can I talk to my friend for a bit?" Harry asked.

"Why?" The man asked.

"It's nothing against you," Harry paused for a split second, "Peter, just want to talk to," Harry paused again, and the smarts that won him Ravenclaw came in handy, "Malfoy."

"Okay." The man said looking gloomy.

Harry pulled Draco a few feet away. "Draco, don't you get it? Wormtail. Messyrs Moony, _Wormtail_, Padfoot, and Prongs." Harry said.

Draco looked at him. "How'd you know his name was Peter?" He asked.

"Well, do remember how Sirius tells us stories of when he and my dad went to school? Well there was my dad, James, Sirius, and Remus, and of course Peter was there and well, yeah…"Harry said.

Draco looked at him. "I think I get it."

Harry and Draco turned back to Wormtail and Bella. "We got to go." Harry said.

"Don't go." Bella comfortingly pleaded to Draco. "I have to, I," Draco was lost, he was never good at making up stories, "have to go, because I was arrested for being a Death Eater, and they're forcing me to go down there." Draco said.

Bella looked hurt. "Okay then, I'll see you later. Tell your father that he was supposed to kill Sirius." Bella added.

Harry's eyes widened but Draco pulled him down the hall, but it didn't work out well.

"JAMES! WAIT!" The call was from Wormtail who still believed that Harry was James.

Harry turned around against Draco's wishes, they both went back.

"I'm not James, I'm Harry." Harry told Wormtail.

"Harry, you look so much like your father, like James, we were the best of friends when we were in school, how is your father?" Wormtail asked.

"You know how he is Wormtail, don't deny it." Harry turned around to see Sirius, wand high, walking towards Harry and Draco. Several figures were closely behind him. Harry could tell who they were, Remus, Dumbledore, Narcissa, Augusta, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred, ad George.

"But, I didn't mean to." Wormtail said.

Sirius's eyes were enflamed. "YES YOU DID, NOW GO BACK TO THE CORNER!" Sirius yelled.

Wormtail did so.

Sirius turned to Harry. "Where's Neville and Ginny?" He asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Draco knows though." Harry said.

Sirius turned to Draco. "Lead the way." He said and gestured for the two boys to lead.

Draco started leading, Harry closely followed him. "Why are all of the Weasleys here?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, but they're closely knit, so I guess they're all worried, that and the fact that you and Ron are friends." Harry said.

It took a few minutes of silence to reach Neville and Ginny who were holding a peach of parchment.

"Neville." Augusta cried and ran to her grandson.

"Ginny." Mrs. Weasley shrieked. All of the Weasleys ran to Ginny.

Narcissa took Draco and began asking overly if he was okay.

Remus and Dumbledore went over and began explaining what was happening to one of the few human guards of Azkaban.

Sirius pulled Harry into a secluded and empty corner of Azkaban. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, he seemed to be unlike the rest there who were worried, he was outraged.

"I wanted to know what was going on at school, I wanted to know about the Chamber." Harry said.

"And you had to kidnap your friends into it." Sirius yelled causing Remus to come over.

"They came along willingly." Harry said.

Remus looked at Harry and saw himself many years prior.

_"They're animangi?" Lily asked Remus._

_Remus looked up from his notes. "Yes, they became animangi when they found out that I was a werewolf. Well a few years after, but still." Remus said._

_"Remus that was stupid, it is bad enough that you are cursed with being a werewolf, but would you really wish that on someone else?" She asked._

_Remus looked at her, he understood what she meant. She was asking why he let his friends do such dangerous things. "Lily, they chose it, I didn't beg them to, hell, I didn't even ask them to. They just did."_

_"But you didn't stop them." Lily said before snapping away._

_Remus raised an eyebrow, he could tell that Lily was warming to James._

"So," Sirius began, "You didn't stop them."

"But he didn't beg them, or, if I'm correct, ask them." Remus said, remembering being in the same position years prior.

"Fine." Sirius said shaking his head and turning to talk to Narcissa.

Harry looked up at Remus. "You're normally the one who gets on to me about everything and Sirius just laughs, why did you stand up for me now?" Harry asked.

"I was in your position years ago, it sucks doesn't it?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded.

"Just don't do something like this again, ask me, I'll help you, you know that." Remus said.

"I know, but I didn't think." Harry said.

Remus chuckled. "I didn't, Sirius didn't, your father didn't, and Peter didn't when we were twelve." Remus said. "Sirius is just really worried now, so he forgot about being cool." Remus said.

Harry looked Remus in the eye. "Peter, why is he in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"How do you know he is Azkaban?" Remus asked.

"He was talking to me and Bella to Draco. Peter kept calling me James; Bella kept calling Draco, Lucius." Harry said.

Remus's eyes widened. "Don't tell Sirius or Narcissa, or anyone for that matter." Remus warned.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to be the bearer of anymore bad news." Remus said.

"Okay." Harry said.

Sirius walked over. "Come on Harry, your friends are staying with their families until the end of the break, you, are grounded." Sirius said.

"Until when?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what you did was stupid. You're grounded for life." Sirius said.

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" Harry asked.

"You heard me." Sirius sternly said.

"Can I at least go say bye to my friends?" Harry asked.

"Fine."

Harry walked over to Ginny, Neville, and Draco. "I'm grounded." He said. "And what is with that parchment?" Harry asked.

Ginny devilishly smiled. "We wrote down what Lucius said about the Chamber." Ginny told Harry.

Harry, without thinking of where he was, what trouble he was in, or the fact that his punishment started once he got back, smiled and went back to Sirius and waited.

And so Christmas break ends…

* * *

**Author's Note (Part II):** Okay, Hope you like and please review. And the last part was weird, but I wanted to post so yeah... 


	6. Year 1: Realization

**Author's Note:** Okay, all of the response to the Author's Note helped me write this pretty small chapter. I would've made it longer, but I'm tired and I wanted to post. I wrote all of this after the Author's Note, so within twelve hours, although, it, in my iew, isn't my best work...yeah...I liked the feedback on the polls, so far:

Dumbledore has been voted petrified

Cho/Lavender/Pansy/Parvati have to die (although they may not all die in this year)

Harry/Draco gets petrified

And Hermione and Ginny being petrified is split

so tell me which you think is best...yeah...

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter and no, I don't have a life

* * *

**Chapter 5- Realization**

* * *

Harry James Potter woke up too early. For his godfather anyway, not for himself. It was the day that he would board the Hogwarts Express and return to school. He was extremely excited seeing as he hadn't talked to any of his friends in so long that he couldn't remember. But even worse, they knew about Lucius Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets, and what he said, and Harry was cut off from that knowledge.

"Come on Sirius, let's go." Harry whined.

"Harry James Potter, it is 9:30, we are not leaving yet." Sirius said.

"Sirius, its 10:30." Harry replied.

"Shit." Sirius said relooking at the clock. "Get ready." He said.

"I've been ready since last night. I tried waking you up an hour ago, but you said it was too early." Harry said.

"Oh, well, let's go." Sirius said pulling Harry's trunk out the door.

As Harry arrived onto the Platform, he never felt more anxious to return to Hogwarts. He looked around for his friends and found Neville. "NEVILLE." Harry shouted.

Neville immediately turned around and walked up to Harry. "Hey Harry." Neville said. "Hey Sirius." Neville said.

"Why Hello Neville." Sirius said.

"Hey Sirius, is Harry off of grounding?" Neville asked.

Sirius looked at the clock which was turning to 10:55 in a few seconds. "Three, two, one. Okay, _now_ Harry is off of grounding, but the trust shall never come back." Sirius dramatically said.

"You used to trust me?" Harry joked.

"Not really, but all of that imaginary trust is gone." Sirius replied. "I see Draco coming, so I'll leave you squirts alone." Sirius said as he tried leaving, smoothing out his black jacket.

"You've got a date this early?" Harry asked.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Sirius yelled back as he walked away.

Harry and Neville burst into laughter.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry and Neville turned around to Ginny and Draco who had found each other. "Why are you laughing so hard?" Ginny asked.

Neville and Harry didn't respond, they were still laughing.

"Have we lost them?" Ginny asked.

Draco shook his head. "We never had them."

Neville stopped laughing, and Harry shortly behind. "Hey!" Neville cried.

"Well…" Draco said. "Maybe just Harry."

"Hey Draco, you can't say that." Harry joked.

"And why is that?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm _the_ Boy-Who-Lived, and I," Harry was cut off.

"Am special, blah, blah, blah." Surprisingly Neville finished.

Harry didn't respond.

"So," Ginny said. "Like my new clothes?" She asked gesturing to her outfit which consisted of a black skirt that reached the tip of her knees, a black and white polka dot long sleeve shirt. Accenting it was a black and white polka dot headband and white shoes.

"Gin, we aren't girls." Draco said.

Ginny just stared at him.

"You look GREAT." Draco said.

"Yeah!" Ginny said. "Oh, and Harry, we haven't gotten to tell you yet about what happened."

Harry looked up, "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, well Lucius," Ginny was cut off.

"LAST MINUTE!" Some voice was shrieking throughout the train station.

Harry, Draco, Neville, and Ginny quickly boarded the train and found an empty compartment.

"Oh, well Lucius told us that he remembered that fifty years ago, or so his father told him, a fiftenn year old boy named Tom Riddle caught a thirteen year old boy named Rubeus Hagrid with an illegal creature and was suspended for opening the Chamber." Ginny said.

"HAGRID?" Harry yelled and asked.

The three nodded.

"But, but, but." Harry was at a loss of words.

"I know." Neville said. "But it sort of makes sense."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Neville responded.

"Thanks for making me feel better." Harry mumbled.

The group didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

As they got back, they caught up with their friends who hadn't left. Luna, Cho, and Harry talked when he got back. They mainly talked about Quidditch which both Harry and Cho played, and Luna was an avid fan. Draco talked with Ron, Crabbe and Goyle, neither had much to say, except for Ron who told everyone that his family life was getting much harder. With Neville, nothing much was going on. All of his friends had done extra credit, but nothing. Ginny and Eloise sat in silence, it was still odd for them to cope without Abby. Hermione was scribbling away in her diary. As Ginny looked at it, Hermione was just upset, about something, not evil.

"Mione, you okay?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up. "Me yeah, why?" She asked.

"Just wondering." Ginny said. "Want to go for a walk?" Ginny asked.

"A walk." Hermione said. "Sure."

"Eloise, we're going for a walk, want to come?" Ginny asked.

"Nah, I got homework." Eloise said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on Hermione, go put your diary away and we'll go." Ginny said.

Hermione quickly hid the diary in her room and ran down the stairs, not sad at all to depart from her diary.

Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs in silence until finally, Ginny couldn't take it. "So, you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, the boy I fancy doesn't like me, but fine nonetheless." Hermione said.

Ginny's face grew in excitement. "REALLY? WHO?" She asked.

"No one." Hermione shyly said.

"Not no one, you just said you liked someone." Ginny said as the two turned the corner.

"Dumbledore." Hermione mumbled, her eyes widened and mouth hanging open.

"That was a shocker." Ginny said.

"No, Dumbledore." Hermione said pointing at an unconscious body on the floor of the hallway, looking at it; one could tell it to be none other than Albus Dumbledore.

(A/N: I was really considering ending right here)

"What, what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"RUN!" Hermione shrieked as she began running.

"Hermione!" Ginny called after her friend. As Ginny followed Hermione, she saw another body limp of movement. "Harry." She whispered. "HERMIONE, GET BACK HERE!" Ginny yelled.

"No." Hermione called back.

_"Petrificus Totalus."_

Red sparks flew from Ginny's wand and Hermione was frozen on the floor.

"Ginny?" Ginny turned around and saw her brother's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. "What is going on here?" Penelope asked gesturing to Harry and Hermione. "I'm going to get Dumbledore.

"Go to the next hallway." Ginny said.

"Huh?" Penelope said before stepping back a few steps and seeing a figure lying in the next hallway, a figure known to be Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "GINNY!" She shrieked.

"What?" Ginny said.

"You did this, didn't you? I knew it, hanging out with that trash Black all of the time, he is horrible, bad blood, too evil, and now he has rubbed off on you." Penelope ranted on.

"Penelope, I didn't do anything, except stun Hermione, cause she was trying to run off, but still, I didn't do anything to Harry and Dumbledore."

"Why should I believe you?" Penelope said.

"I believe that is my choice, Miss Clearwater." The two girls spun around to see Professor McGonagall approaching. "Miss Weasley is part of my house and I shall ask her what is going on. What is going on?" She asked Ginny.

"I don't know, I stunned Hermione, but from looking at Harry and Dumbledore, I'd say, pretty obviously, Hogwarts isn't safe." Ginny said. "The Chamber is open and now your most famous student and headmaster are petrified. The prophet will eat this up." Ginny said.

McGonagall turned white with realization.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I should've done more, but nothing was coming...yeah...hope you review, because reviews got me writing this chapter!! 

**CherrY **


	7. Years 1: Attacks, attacks, attacks

**Author's Note:** I CANNOT believe I haven't updated in abou two months. I'm really sorry, I just got caught up in other stuff. But I do appreciate all of the reviews I was given.

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter world I just play with the characters inside and pretend I'm one of them...

* * *

**Chapter 6-** Attacks, attacks, attacks

* * *

Draco Black set down a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. An article featuring the current event of Eloise Midgen's being petrified was big news since it had happened the night of Harry and Dumbledore being petrified, but was found a day later under her bed.

"Draco, are you okay?" Ronald Weasley asked from Draco's left.

Draco looked up at his only sane Slytherin friend. "Sort of." Draco said.

"Do you want me to come with you when you visit Harry today?" Ron asked.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe, but I have to ask. How're you in Slytherin, you're too nice." Draco said.

"You're nice too." Ron pointed out.

Draco didn't respond and the two friends ate in silence until the dinner was over. They quickly got up and walked into the hallway and towards the hospital wing.

"Hey Draco, hey Ron." The two boys turned to see Ginny and Neville walking after them. "Going to see Harry?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded. "Did you guys see the Prophet?" He asked as the group began moving towards the hospital wing.

"Yeah, I can't believe that Rita Skeeter is saying that Harry attacked Eloise because she wouldn't date him, then attacked Dumbledore for making him live with Sirius, then tried to commit suicide." Ginny said.

"You can't believe it?" Neville asked.

"Okay, so I can, but still, it was cruel." Ginny said.

"I know Gin, I know." Draco said. "But face it, Rita Skeeter is an idiot who will eventually get attacked by some person who she mocks, or maybe she mocks their friend or something like that."

"Draco, don't attack Rita Skeeter, she'll just write terrible things about you." Neville reprimanded.

"Not if she's dead." Draco devilishly said.

"Then Fudge'll send you to a pretty place called Azkaban." Neville pointed out as the group got closer to the Hospital Wing.

"Not if I kill him too."

At this point, Ginny and Neville were doing their best not to laugh.

"How many people do you plan on killing?" Neville asked still consoling his laughter.

"EVERYONE!" Draco joked before the whole group, Ron including, began laughing.

"Here we are." Ginny said as they reached the Hospital Wing.

Neville –because he was at the front- pulled open the door and everyone walked in.

"How's he doing Poppy?" Draco asked as he walked in.

"No better no worse, Professor Sprout is working on Mandrake roots as we speak to cure him, Eloise, and Professor Dumbledore."

"Any idea of how this happened?" Neville asked.

Madam Pomphrey shook her head. "No idea."

--

Things got worse for students around Hogwarts since Harry and Dumbledore were petrified. Ginny focused on trying to find her Hermione, but school work evaded her from doing that. Four other students had been petrified, all muggleborn. Justin Finch-Fletchley was first to be petrified, three days later, Penelope Clearwater was found petrified. About two days after that, a boy who had adored Harry named Colin Creevey was found petrified. Only one day after Colin, a girl named Cho Chang was found petrified. Needless to say, the school was in a panic, Cho was a half-blood which broke the full muggleborn cycle.

"Who do you think'll be next?" Ginny overheard Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson joking.

"Shut up." Ginny muttered.

"What's that blood-traitor?" Blaise began. "Don't like talking about the attacks ever since your little boyfriend got attacked."

Not specification was needed for Ginny to know who Blaise meant. "Shut up!" She forcefully said as she threatened him with her wand.

"Why?" Blaise mocked her.

"_Rictemsempra_." Ginny yelled at Blaise.

"Stop!" Blaise begged after a while.

Ginny stopped, smirked at Blaise, went to walk off, then –out of the blue- she turned around on her heels and punched Blaise in the mouth. "Shut up. You're pathetic." Ginny said before walking off.

"Hey Neville." Ginny said as she ran up to her friend.

Neville's face was worn, gray, and tired. "Hi Ginny." He said with no enthusiasm.

Ginny looked at Neville –not realizing a crowd emerging five yards away. "What's wrong?"

Neville pointed to the crowd and couldn't even summon up enough strength to say a word.

Ginny looked confused so she walked over to the crowd and pushed her way through the bystanders. Pushing her way past her brother, she saw what everyone was looking at. Her eyes turned a cold hard grey.

"NO!" Ginny shrieked as she ran. Her legs kept pulling her further and further until she reached the unspeakable bathroom of Moaning Myrtle.

Not caring about Myrtle or anything else, she pushed open the door and walked in crying. As she stepped in, she heard a clink. She turned to where the noise came from, but nothing was there but a sink.

"WHO'SE THERE?" A loud and pathetic voice cried. The wretched Myrtle flew from a ledge on the window to Ginny. "Oh, it's the annoying weasel girl."

Ginny just looked up and her and continued sobbing.

Myrtle's eyes grew big and she floated to her windowsill again.

"It's all happening again, isn't it?" Myrtle asked.

Ginny looked up from her tears. "What?" She asked.

"Well, I heard from annoying little Looney Lovegood that muggleborns and halfbloods are being petrified again."

Ginny crushed her knuckles into her pocket, trying to forget the comment about Luna. "Again?" Ginny asked curiously.

"When I was at school, children were being petrified too, and the _Chamber of Secret_ was opened." Myrtle said.

"And who opened it?" Ginny asked, trying to forget her tears and stay calm.

"SURE!" Myrtle screeched. "LET'S JUST ASK _MYRTLE_ FOR EVERYTHING!" Myrtle yelled in sobs before floating into the bathtub and disappearing.

Ginny began sobbing again.

A half an hour later, Luna Lovegood walked into the bathroom and sat down next to Ginny. "Gin, it'll be okay, everything will work out." She said in a dreamy voice.

Ginny looked up. She knew Luna as Harry's friend and her own, but she had never been really close with Luna.

"But Luna," Ginny began, "First Abby, then Eloise, then Harry, then Justin, and now DRACO?" Ginny yelled in anger pounding her wrists on the cold marble floor.

"It isn't the end of the world." Luna said.

"Yeah, but right now, it's the end of mine." Ginny gravely said before drying her eyes and walking off, back to her own dorm.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know, pathetic chapter, but I stopped it here because I really wanted to get a chapter out. Reviews are appreciated! Oh, and there will be about four more chapters for Harry's second year, then I go to third. (I'm just skipping the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone plot...).

**_--Cherry The Black Weasel--_**


End file.
